Don't Forget Me
by Rin Kim CM.KL.UT
Summary: Leo menatap namjachingu nya. ia merasa.. di lupakan… #sumarrygagal- -# VIXX FANFIC! DIKARENAKAN STARLIGHT RIN RIN KAMBUH XD KEO COUPLE!


**Title : Don't Forget Me**

**Cast :**

**Ken a.k.a. Lee Jae Hwan**

**Leo a.k.a. Jeong Taek Won**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**DON'T FORGET ME**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : VIXX (KEO) ɷ JellyFish • Don't Forget Me ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Leo menatap namjachingu nya. ia merasa.. di lupakan… #sumarrygagal-_-# VXX FANFIC! DIKARENAKAN STARLIGHT RIN RIN KAMBUH XD KEO COUPLE!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

Author P.O.V

Leo mendesah pelan, wajah imut nya dibuat murung karena melihat pemandangan di depan nya.

Ken bersama N dan Ravi karena acara _VIXX TV_, dan itu membuat nya sangat cemburu berat, walau masih bisa disembunyikan.

Ia juga iri kepada namjachingu nya itu, Ken selalu bisa berinteraksi dengan semangat, tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu canggung, hingga membuat semua orang mengira dirinya pendiam.

Tapi salahkan dirinya juga, selalu menghindar dari keramaian, walau dia ingin berinteraksi dengan banyak orang.

"Leo hyung! Ayo kita ke _Ken TV_!" seru Ken, menarik lengan Leo sambil membawa mic dengan namanya yang ditempelkan.

Leo memutar bola mata malas, Ken yang mengerti itu hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ayo hyung~" pinta Ken, namja bergolongan darah AB ini tampak tidak menyerah untuk mengajak Leo.

"Aku malas, Hwannie" balas Leo seadanya.

"Jebal Woonie~~"

"…"

"Taek Woonnie~~"

Leo tetap diam, dan bingung, yang sebenar nya seme itu siapa sih? Lebih baik dia yang menyandang seme dari pada Ke—

"Jika hyung berpikir lagi aku menjadi uke, kita akan bandingkan di ranjang" bisik Ken dengan seringai nya. Dengan singkat, Leo langsung memukul lengan Ken dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hahaha… aku bercanda… ayo!" seru Ken, menyeret Leo.

Leo hanya menghela nafas panjang, tak apa lah, walau nanti dia berbicara dengan volume kecil.

**ͼ**** Don't Forget Me ****ͽ**

"Uungg~~~"

Leo meringkuk di tempat tidur nya, matanya yang sipit terbuka dengan malas.

"Seperti nya aku imsonia…" desis Leo kecil. Leo duduk di pinggir kasur nya dan _mengucek_ matanya yang hampir memerah. Perform untuk melariskan lagu terbaru mereka, 'Hyde', benar-benar membuat nya lelah. Apa lagi dia adalah Lead-vocal.

"Hyung, kau belum tidur?"

Ini… suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Waeyo, Jae Hwan?" tanya Leo.

"Hyung belum tidur? Aigo~ padahal kita sudah diberi satu hari untuk beristirahat dan hyung tidak memanfaatkan nya?" tanya Ken dengan wajah kagetnya.

Leo memutar bola mata malas, "Terserah" Leo berjalan keluar untuk menonton tv, mungkin itu bisa membantunya untuk mengantuk.

"Hyung! Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Ken, mengikuti langkah Leo.

Leo tidak menjawab, tubuh nya di benturkan di sofa empuk dan menyalakan tv. Mencari channel-channel yang membosankan hingga dia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Ken mengangguk mengerti, dan duduk di sebelah Leo.

"Hyung terkena imsonia lagi ya? Pantas saja, hehehe…" kekeh Ken, Leo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Wonnie, aku capek!" seru Ken, memeluk Leo pesesif.

Pipi Leo sedikit bersemu merah, pinggang ramping nya di peluk erat. Antara malu dan senang. Akhir nya ia bisa berdua dengan namjachingu nya. biasanya N, Ravi, Hong Bin atau Hyuk selalu bermain bersama Ken, sehingga dirinya yang merupakan namjachingu Ken jarang bersama Ken.

"Wonnie, apa kau kangen dengan ku?" tanya Ken, mencium leher Leo.

Leo menganggup pelan, dan Ken melepas ciuman nya, sedikit membuat kissmark di sana.

"Nado, aku juga kangen dengan Wonnie~" balas Ken.

Terdengar gila memang, Ken yang berbicara kesana-kemari, dan Leo hanya menjawab nya dengan isyarat. Leo dan Ken bagaikan langit dan bumi. Namun karena perbedaan itu, mereka saling melengkapi.

"Bodoh" desis Leo, Ken menatap Leo bingung.

"Aku… selalu iri kepada mu, aku… iri, sangat… iri…"

Ken masih menatap Leo bingung.

"Kau bisa berbicara dengan… mudah. Sedang kan.. aku, harus diam untuk… memikirkan kata-kata selanjutnya…" lanjut Leo, menatap lantai dengan kaku, "aku juga… merasa dilupakan oleh mu, kau selalu bersama… Hak Yeon hyung… Won Shik… Hong Bin… atau Sang Hyuk… aku iri kepada mereka juga, selalu.. bersama mu. Sedangkan… aku? Hiks.."

Isakan Leo mengagetkan Ken, dengan cepat Ken memeluk Leo untuk menenangkan kekasih nya.

"Uljima hyungie~" bisik Ken, mengelus punggung Leo dengan lembut.

Air mata tetap keluar dari mata sipit nan indah Leo walau Ken sudah menenangkan nya. tampak nya semua kegundahan di dalam diri Leo kini keluar. Rasa iri, rindu, dan sebagai nya ini, sudah dikeluarkan.

Ken tersenyum simpul, walau ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Leo—_hyung sekaligus namjachingu nya ini_ menangis. Tapi tetap saja, merasa bersalah. Atau Leo juga yang salah? Tidak mendekati sang kekasih?

"Uljima Wonnie, Hwannie masih sangat menyayangi Wonnie, tenang saja~" ucap Ken.

Leo mengangkat kepalanya, mata yang tadi sedikit memerah kini merah nya terlihat jelas, dan jika ada orang yang melihatnya, sudah dipastikan Leo habis menangis.

"Nde~~ Lee Taek Won~" panggil Ken manja.

Leo sedikit merengut, "Jeong Taek Won!"

"Saat menikah denganku nantikan, jadi Lee Taek Won!" seru Ken. Leo hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah nya yang bersemu merah.

"Kalau begitu, aegyo! Aku ingin melihat Wonnie aegyo lagi!" seru Ken semangat.

Leo semakin menyembunyikan wajah nya. Malu. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menunjukkan aegyo nya di depan banyak orang. Tapi demi Ken…

"K—kwiyomi~" bisik Leo, menggerakkan tangan nya di sebelah pipi nya dengan lucu.

"WAA! NAMJACHINGU KU MEMANG IMUT!" seru Ken, memeluk Leo.

"Ak—aku tampan! B—bukan imut!" elak Leo kesal, karena selalu dibilang imut oleh member lain, terutama Ken.

"Tapi kau sangat imut ^^ lain kali ke _Ken TV_ lagi, nde?!" seru Ken semangat.

Leo memutar bola mata malas, "_Ken TV_, _Ken TV_, kau selalu membicarakan itu"

"Loh, memang kenapa? Sangat menyenangkan loh~!"

"Terserah"

"Hyung, ini sudah sangat malam, ayo kita tidur!" ajak Ken, menarik lengan Leo.

Leo memandang Ken sejenak, "Aku masih belum mengantuk"

"Kita lakukan 'itu'" ucap Ken dengan seringai tipis.

Leo membulatkan mata, "Mwoya? Kau mau aku tidak bisa berjalan?!"

"Ayolah~ kita sudah lama tidak melakukan nya~"

"Ani—YA! LEE JAE HWAN! TURUN KAN AKU! YAA!"

"Tidak! Kita akan lakukan mala mini, chagiya!"

"ANDWE!"

Dan setelah itu, terdengar lah desah-desahan dari kamar yang ditempati Ken dan Leo.

—_N and Ravi Room's_

"Ravi~~ Ken dan Leo saja melakukan nya~ ayo kita lakukan~"

"Ani hyung! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ravi~"

"Ani!"

"Tapi kau harus mau!"

"An—HMMMFF!"

—_Hyuk and Hong Bin Room's_

"Huee! Hyung! Hak Yeon hyung dan Ken hyung melakukan nya! Kenapa kau malah tidur! Huuee!"

'_Karena aku tidak mau tidak bisa berjalan, maknae!' _batin Hong Bin yang tengah menutup kepala nya dengan bantal empuk.

"HYYYUUUUUNNNNG!"

Poor Hyuk ._.

**|END|**

Oke, END GJ, END GJ -,-

Bikin FF KEO, kkk~~ selesai juga ^^

Awal nya mau bikin yang NAvi dulu~ tapi lagi suka sama Leo :3

FF MASIH MENUMPUK DI FOLDER! W(QAQW)

Semoga otak encer dan cepet terselesaikan -,-

Maafkan Rin Rin membuat FF GJ ini.

Rin Rin tau kok, Rin RIn tau…

"…"

Review nde~~ #bbuing2barengLeo/


End file.
